The present invention relates generally to a fuel system of internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a hydrogen and oxygen producing system to provide fuel to an internal combustion engine.
Petroleum fuels have been used to operate internal combustion engines ever since the invention of the internal combustion engine. In fact, petroleum fuels have been used so much over the past one hundred years they are becoming short in supply. Shortage of gasoline has at times created gasoline lines at filling stations. Because of pending greater shortages, there are several research projects focused on new sources of fuels. Petroleum shale has been researched as a potential new source of fuels, however, research has been expensive and slow. Another source of fuel is natural gas.
A greater problem with the use of petroleum fuels is the pollution created by burning them. Petroleum products contain several pollutants such as sulfur compounds, carbon monoxide, and trace metals that are released into the atmosphere when burned. The obvious concerns with petroleum pollutants are the effects on the environment and humans. Wildlife and plant life are being destroyed by the effects of pollution. Humans are developing respiratory problems and other pollution related problems.
There have been attempts to provide an internal combustion engine that would use fuels other than petroleum fuels. One of the better known fuels is alcohol, which was used during the Second World War in European countries. Another is hydrogen gas which has a low flash point and very dangerous to carry in a vehicle. Finally, mixtures of hydrogen and oxygen gases have been used as fuel for internal combustion engines. The inventor is familiar with the following U.S. Patents on oxygen and hydrogen fuel systems for internal combustion engines:
U.S. Pat. No. 583,104 issued to Wattles PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,330 issued to Carmichael PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,623 issued to Fragales PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,668 issued to Pacheco PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,006 issued to Hreka PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,545 issued to Mosher et al
The patent issued to Carmichael discloses electrolytically producing hydrogen and oxygen gases from water and using the gases as fuel in an internal combustion engine. The gases are separately collected in holding tanks and subsequently pumped to the engine cylinders where they are combined prior to entering the cylinders for explosion. A manually operated valve means controls the flow of gases to the engine.
In Fragales, hydrogen and oxygen gases are produced by electrolysis of water and the gases are separately introduced into the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. According to the disclosure, the hydrogen and oxygen gases explode on contact in the cylinder, however, the disclosure is devoid of information as to the source of the explosion. There is no suggestion of an electrical spark or spontaneous combustion. Additionally, unless the level of the water is always maintained in the tubes above the tank, both hydrogen and oxygen will be fed into both tubes and the danger of flash back from the explosion in the cylinder is possible.
The danger of flash back is possible in Wattles where a single pipe, intended to remove just hydrogen to operate an engine will remove both oxygen and hydrogen. Wattles failed to separate the oxygen from the hydrogen so that only hydrogen is removed by the pipe. The engine cylinder has electrodes for exploding the hydrogen to move the engine piston. There are valves to regulate the flow of hydrogen, however the operation of the valves is not explained. The presence of both hydrogen and oxygen could possible cause flash back past the valves if they are not in fact leak proof. The possibility of flash back also exists in Hreka and Mosher et al.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art by providing a hydrogen-oxygen gases producing system which separates the two gases during their production and does not combine them until just before entry into the engine cylinders. There is also provided a throttle to uniquely control the production of hydrogen and oxygen gases according to the needs of the engine operation.